(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to remote retraction of umbilical cables which may be utilized in torpedo systems and, more particularly, to assemblies and methods for actively and remotely removing an umbilical cable from a torpedo, prior to launching the weapon from the launch tube.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Electrical umbilical cables are utilized to provide communications, power, and other functions to a torpedo in a launch tube. The electrical umbilical cable must be detached prior to launch of a torpedo. The United States Navy has previously launched torpedoes from surface ships via high-pressure air. However, it has been found desirable to provide an advanced surface launcher that eliminates the high-pressure air and instead utilizes readily available and highly reliable automotive air bag inflators as the energy source for launching torpedoes. In high-pressure air launching systems, a portion of the high-pressure air energy was used to mechanically detach the electrical umbilical from the weapon just prior to launch. With the elimination of the high-pressure air from the system, the prior art methods of umbilical cord retraction are no longer functional.
Previous efforts to solve problems related to the above are described by the following patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,555,130, issued Nov. 26, 1985, to D. W. McClain, discloses a quick-disconnect device for coupling segments of a diver's umbilical hoses includes separable rectangular bodies carrying complementary hose couplings spaced therealong. The bodies, which have nested rim and reduced portions, are biased toward separation by a rectangular, flat-type spring and releasable retained against separation by a retractable retaining pin extending diagonally therethrough and normally locked against retraction by partial rotation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,086,776, issued Apr. 11, 1977, to R. M. Beard, discloses a lock means for one end of a tension line for securing the tension line to a subsea installation and particularly for securing one end of an umbilical line carrying hydraulic and electrical control circuits to a subsea installation. The lock means is co-operable with a guide and locking cylindrical member secured to the subsea installation, the cylindrical member having a lock dog receiving recess, and a cylindrical locking device receivable within the cylindrical member and secured to the end of the tension line. The locking device includes a cylindrical housing having a lock dog port and a cylindrical chamber, an elongated annular or sleeve-like piston member within the housing and longitudinally slidable relative to the tension line. The piston member includes a cam surface to slidably engage lock dogs for lateral movement thereof through the lock dog port into locking engagement with the lock recess, a piston portion co-operable with a cylindrical chamber for unlocking the device under fluid pressure, and a piston extension having an upper end exposed through a window for mechanically unlocking the locking device. The piston member is normally biased into locked position by spring means, the locking device being normally non-releasing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,504, issued Mar. 31, 1981, to H. H. Hicks, discloses a cable release and latch for a security guard hinged to a window with a spring loaded plunger wedged into an outer frame thereof. An armored cable with a flexible inner cable is connected to the spring loaded plunger and extends to a foot treadle operator and shield which may be mounted on the floor inside the opening. Sufficient length of cable is provided to allow free movement of the guard about its hinges. The security guard may thereby be quickly and easily opened without a key by stepping on the foot treadle operator. If the armored cable is severed, the spring loaded plunger advances further into the keeper which retracts the flexible cable within the armored housing to prevent the manual operation of the latch without further dismantling of the cable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,254, issued Nov. 17, 1981, to M. J. Prior, discloses a release mechanism for use with an underwater exploration device such as one used to release ballast from an ocean bottom seismograph which includes primary and secondary release actuating devices. Ballast weights are secured to the seismograph by cables which themselves are secured by levers held immobile by a removable pin. The pin can be removed by the primary release actuating device, a rotary solenoid with linkage arms which produces a linear stroke, or by the secondary release actuating device, a coil spring held in compression by means of an electroplatable wire around and under the head of the pin, or both, allowing the levers to pivot releasing the cables and ballast weight. The mechanical advantage of the levers is utilized to allow a relatively heavy ballast weight to be held while requiring a much smaller force to remove the pin allowing its release.
The above described systems do not provide an umbilical release mechanism suitable for use in retracting the cable prior to launching a torpedo including means for avoiding any possibility of entanglement with the fins and propellers. Consequently, those skilled in the art will appreciate the present invention that addresses the above and other problems.